The Tale of the Lunar born Prince
by Eako
Summary: Discovered as a child in the stalk of a glowing Bamboo plant, this recalls the early life of Yuugi-shinnô, the prince from the Moon.  Based from Kaguya-hime. AxY, minor others. AU


_Well this is another story, and I can't promise quick updates, but I'm hoping to have another chapter up later today._

_The main pairing is Yuugi/Atem, hinted others, and it is AU. This is based of a Japanese Folktale about the princess of the moon, also known as The tale of the Bamboo cutter. I know the idea isn't exactly original (Not at all actually) But I need something to occupy my brain with while I get better._

_I haven't put this under cross-over, because it puts me away from stories when I see that genre. But it's not cross-over in the traditional sense, even if it is in the technical one. If you know of Touhou, then the things should make you smile. If you don't, you may probably be oblivious to the references._

_Tewi makes an appearance in this chapter, but I'm not too keen on how big a role she plays, but there's a reason for it. She's not an OC btw._

_But I do hope you all enjoy this story, as I'll probably continue it a little more, even though I should be working on the other uncompleted stories I have, this wouldn't leave me alone :3_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

An aged man closed the door to his home with a sigh. He scratched his beard as he swung his heavy axe over his shoulder. Another miscarriage, only days prior. And this time they had been close. Seven months, and then Kaguya had knelt over, waters broken, coating his wife's kimono in the liquid. Too early, and Solomon could feel it in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it aside, forcing hope in his heart.

When the doctor came round from the neighboring village and delivered the child, he announced that she was stillborn, and had been dead for a little while. That if Kaguyas' body hadn't rejected the child, the blood from it would have poisoned her. And that judging from the way the hands were shaped, if she had lived to full term, she would have been born with deformities.

But it was little consolation. Kaguya had begged him not to leave that evening, but he had to. It wasn't a well payed job, and the doctor had taken a large payment.

So Solomon Mutouh set off towards the great Bamboo forrest, making sure he tied a long rope to a fence post on the edge of the forrest, the other around his waist. Many people got lost in this forrest, and tales of people wandering round for weeks without food still sent shivers down the elder mans body. Kept alive by the magical properties of the forrest. Unable to die.

There were other tales of strange occurrences within the green walls of this forrest. A long time ago, the whole of Japan was over run by Youkai. Until a select group of Youkai hunting humans rose up and forced them back, sealing them within a giant land held in the confines of this forrest. It made him feel safer in his bed at night, but not in this forrest.

Still he worked. Choosing a healthy looking wide piece of bamboo, and bending low, stance wide and, using his weight and gravity, swung the axe through the bottom of the tree. It took a minuet of lopping, before it crashed to the ground away from him. Other stories crossed through his head. Like the one about the moon. Rumors of a strong connection between the full moon and Mayoi no Chikurin, The Bamboo Forrest of the lost. If you looked directly at the moon when it was full, you would go insane. No. This place wasn't very nice, but bamboo didn't grow as fast, or as strong, or as thick anywhere else, and that made it more desirable, and therefore worth more when it came from this forrest.

Solomon stood up and stretched, tying a tree knot to the fallen bamboo with another, shorter length of rope he had around his waist. He chose another bamboo tree, and repeated the previous actions, falling another bamboo. And then another, tying them together. They were very heavy, but with a rope, he thought he could manage it, as he had done before. Solomon was about to stand up straight, until he heard a heavy but fast pitter patter behind him.

Solomons heart shot into his throat, and his insides turned to ice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a clammy sweat broke over his hands. But even as he strained, all he could hear was the growing of the bamboo around him.

And then he noticed. On a split branch of the central stem, was a beautiful flower. A bamboo flower! But he checked the other trees and none had flowers on, as these particular bamboo only flowered once every sixty years, and then every tree flowered at the same time. Solomon pocketed it, carefully wrapping it in an ornate cotton cloth.

And then he heard the pattering again, and whipped his head around just as a small girl ran past his vision. Not giving up so easily, he gave chase, wondering if she was lost. But as they went deeper into the forrest, all he caught were glimpses of her.

But he worked out she was young looking. Wearing a pink nightgown and only had white tabi on, but no shoes. And all he could hear was the heavy patter. Until it stopped suddenly. Thinking she had stopped too, Solomon followed where he had last seen her go, but found nothing.

Or rather, no one. Because there was something there. A light coming from somewhere slightly father back. And enchanted by this light, the elderly man followed that for a short distance, until he came to a large bamboo tree, and it was covered in flowers. The most beautiful flowers that Solomon had ever seen. But that wasn't what left the mans mouth agape. For the tree was actually _glowing_.

Picking his axe up, Solomon began chopping the length down, noticing how easily it came down. He was about to tie a rope on the wood, when he heard a tiny muffled noise coming from inside the Bamboo. Curious as to what could be causing it, the bamboo cutter split it in two up its length, before he gasped.

Laying inside the hollow, and looking up at him was a baby. A small glowing baby, no bigger than his thumb. Tears welled up in aged plum eyes as he picked the child up with trembling hands, and sat him in a rough palm. But the boy was perfect. Perfectly formed and perfect in every way. The dam broke, and large salty tears slid down his face.

The pattering came back, but it was slower, and stopped near him. Solomon looked up, and before him was the girl. Pink night dress, white tabi, porcelain carrot necklace, pale skin that reflected the glowing from the bamboo well, shoulder length wavy black hair, deep crimson eyes, and two big fluffy white rabbit ears.

The bamboo cutter looked at her with his mouth open.

"You should get up." She spoke, still watching him, as all around small wild rabbits of all colors and sizes. She tapped her foot on the ground in front of him, urging him up. And then she took his hand, whilst he was still in a daze, leading him to the entrance of the forrest, but not too close, so that they could see the entrance, but people looking in couldn't see them. And she pushed him in the direction of his village, sliding his axe into his belt strap.

And as Solomon emerged from the wall of green, he looked back, and vaguely thought he saw two white ears, but they were gone so fast, he was sure he imagined the whole thing.

But then, when he made to the direction of his house, he smiled as he remembered a tale his mother told him. That his father had been wandering lost in the forrest for days, when he returned, hungered, but saying that he saw a girl in the forrest, and shortly after, found the entrance of the village.

That she was a rabbit who granted humans incredible luck if they saw her, but most humans spent their luck on getting out of the forrest when they were lost

Solomon spent his luck on a beautiful baby boy.

* * *

_Reviews welcome~_


End file.
